The Robin to My Madness
by SimplyUnnieBear
Summary: She lost her memories. Her sanity. Her control. Her everything. But it was all part of the plan. Everything was exactly how it needed to go. She had to get close to them without them knowing. She had to fulfill her mission even is she had no clue of it. But she gained the heart of a little birdy. Helped her heal while she was there. Robin then to Nightwing in sequel! May turn M.


**First Young Justice ****story! :D Gosh i have to stop writing so many a finish at least one but hey if I have an idea for a story I shall write it and then publish it :P **

**Starts off first Robin/Oc then there will be a squeal hopefully with Nightwing/my OC ^_^ READ MY OTHER STORIES & FAVORITE, COMMENT & FOLLOW! :D**

* * *

"Get her!" someone yelled as I quickly looked back seeing some of the henchmen start to catch up on my as I pushed myself faster only gaining a few feet ahead of them. Groaning I skidded to a stop quickly turning around seeing the henchmen stop only a few feet away from me panting.

"C'mon sweet heart" one of them said taking a step forward smirking as he pointed his gun at me "wouldn't want a pretty face like yourself to get hurt now would we" he said as I glared looking around only finding sand and more sand around.

"How good are you're guys with sand?" I asked smirking as they looked at me confused while I quickly raised my hands manipulating the sand around to lift up.

"Fire!" one of them yelled as I brought my hands down having the sand engulf them all. Letting out a sigh I turned around trying to figure out a way. Running a hand through my dark brown hair I headed forward hoping to find someone. Anyone.

"Someone's been a bad girl," a voice said as my eyes went wide turning quickly around coming face to face with the man I have been trying to run away from. "The Light won't be happy," he said as he placed his hands on my head "sleep" he said as I shook my head feeling my eyes start to close "forget" he finished saying as blacked out.

_Help. Help. Please help. Someone. Anyone. Get me out!_

"_Hello? Is someone in there? Can you hear me?"_

_Please help._

"_I'll get you out. We'll get you out," the voice said as I blacked out once more._

"Someone's in there" a voice said as I started to slam the metal ball slowly "and he or she is in horrible conditions." The voice finished as I kept slamming the ball harder and harder.

"Hurry!" someone yelled as I simply kept slamming turning to punching the metal using every ounce of strength in me.

"Almost have it," the first voice said as my punches started to slow down "just a few more seconds" the voice said as I threw my last punch feel the air leave me as I closed my eyes letting the exhaustion take over.

"There," Robin said smiling at the metal sphere opened up slowly realizing a girl down on the ground.

"Is…is she dead?" Kid Flash asked looking down at the unmoving girl then looking at Robin seeing him scan the girl over.

"She's unconscious only but my god," he said frowning "she's suffering from dehydration, lack of nutrition and some internal bleeding. She's gone through much worse then what've gone through" Robin said kneeling down next her "we need to get back to Mount Justice and in to a pod. She's way past the infirmary," Robin said brushing some of her dark brown hair away from her face seeing some cuts and bruises.

"We will be arriving in 10 minutes," Kaldur said as Robin nodded placing two fingers on her neck feeling a small pulse.

"We should contact the League," M'gann said as she levitated the girl slowly as she let out a small groan. Coughing, she gasped for air clutching her throat as she let out another cough spitting out a small amount of blood.

"We have to go" Kid Flash said as she quickly carried the girl outside being greeted by Man Hunter, Flash, Batman and Superman. "She needs help," Kid said looking over at his mentor "she's dying" he said as they nodded.

"We need to get her in to a pod she's to far gone for the infirmary" Robin said as Batman nodded.

"We'll hold the details of the mission until later," Batman said looking over at Robin as he nodded. "get her in to the pod" he ordered as Kid handed her over to Flash who quickly ran with Megan, Man Hunter, and Superman behind.

"Explain," Batman said looking at Superboy, Robin, Kaldur, Artemis, and Kid Flash.

"We don't exactly know what happened to her or anything about her," Robin said "she was in the metal sphere. M'gann said she heard someone calling for help in there. We found her in bad conditions." He finished as Batman nodded.

"Batman" Superman said through the communicator "we have a problem with the girl" he said as they heard a scream in the background.

"On our way" Batman said as he saw Robin and Kid Flash ahead of them already.

Robin and Kid were only a foot away when they heard a loud scream erupt from the room. Looking at each other they quickly burst through the door seeing the girl they had rescued screaming in pain as she pounded her fists on the glass that contained her.

"What happened," Robin yelled as he quickly ran towards the controls seeing her heart rate and body temperature at painful numbers.

"We need to sedate her before she cause anymore harm to herself" Batman said standing next to Robin quickly pressing some buttons as he heard the glass break water leaking out.

"Conner, Superman hold her down," he said as he got the three needles ready.

"Are you sure she needs that much?" Flash asked as Batman simply nodded quickly injecting her as she let out a final scream slowly calming down.

"She's stable for now," Batman said as everyone let out a sigh seeing the girl finally calm "but we'll keep a close eye on her so she won't have another episode. Right now everyone head home school starts tomorrow for everyone" Batman said dismissing the young heroes as they reluctantly nodded leaving the rom.

"Who is she?" Flash asked looking over at the girl "poor girl is no older the at least 16 and from the condition she's in she's been to hell and back."

"She seems to possess strong powers," Man Hunter said.

"Someone had to have been doing some sort of tests if they had her locked up in a metal ball for who knows how long?" Superman said.

"She's under the protection of the League until we find more information on her" Batman said as they all nodded in agreement.

"Seems like your little test subject has escaped along with the young hero's" a voice said looking down at the mind controller, Simon.

"The Martian girl took her from me but the plan is still going accordingly" Simon said smirking "nothing we need to worry just yet."

"Keep her in good hands or the Light will have to take hands in their own hands" the voice said as Simon nodded as the screen turned black.

"I'll make sure the subject let's nothing out" he said taking a control out "remember nothing at all" he said pressing the read as the girl hissed slightly before going back to slumber.


End file.
